lunaticsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draenei
thumb|center|700px Das Volk der Draenei war eins Teil der Eredar. Durch die Bedrohung der Heimat Argus durch Sargeras und der brennenden Legion wurde ein Großteil des Volkes korrumpiert. Angeführt von Prophet Velen und der Hilfe der Naaru, konnten die Draenei auf Draenor eine neue Heimat finden und hatten dort reservierte Kontakte zu den Orcs. Jene wurden aber von der brennenden Legion benutzt und so entstand ein Krieg zwischen Orcs und Draenei, was zur Mutation in die Gebrochenen oder die Verlorenen führe. Velen, einige Draenei und gebrochene Schamanen konnten mit Hilfe der Exodar fliegen und landeten auf der Azurmythosinsel auf Azeroth, wo sie eine neue Heimat aufbauen. Geschichte Vor langer Zeit erhob sich das Volk der Eredar am Planeten Argus. Jene waren höchst intelligent und hatten eine Volksaffinität gegenüber Magie in all ihren Formen. Sie nutzten ihre Kräfte und formten atemberaubende Gesellschaften mit Kunst, Wissenschaft, Magie und Technologie. Unterstützung bekamen sie vom Ata'mal Kristall, ein dreieckiger Kristall, dessen Herkunft ein Mysterium war. Zum Höhepunkt der Gesellschaft wurden die drei Anführer Kil'jaeden, Archimond und Velen von Sargeras, dem gefallenen Titanen kontaktiert. Jener schilderte, dass er beeindruckt von der Arbeit der Eredar war und wollte sie unterstützen, indem sie noch mehr Macht und Wissen erlangen sollten. Die Gegenleistung war deren Loyalität. Während Kil'jaeden und Archimonde denHandel sofort annahmen, hatte Velen Zweifel. Er berührte den Ata'mal Kristall und hatte eine Vision der Zukunft, welche im Gräuel bereitete. Er sah, eine dunkle Zukunft für sein Volk, welche sich den dunklen Truppen von Sargeras anschlossen und zu Dämonen wurden. Velen sah die Brennende Legion in all ihrer Zerstörungswut und Macht gegenüber Allem und warnte Kil'jaeden und Archimonde. Jene nahmen sich nicht der Warnung an und versprachen deren Loyalität Sargeras. Zusammen verwandelten sie den Großteil der Eredar in Hexenmeister, die sich später der Brennenden Legion anschlossen. Velen wusste, dass er und jene, die sein Anliegen teilten, von Argerus fliehen mussten, doch es schien schier unmöglich. Zu jener Zeit begann der Kristall von Ata'mal zu leuchten und erhob sich aus seinem Podest. Eine Stimme sprach zu Velen und es stellte sich heraus, dass die einer der Naaru, eine Rasse mit reinen Energien zur Stoppung der Legion, war. Der Naaru K'ure versprach Velen und seinen Anhängern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Velen versammelte die wenigen Hunderte seiner Anhänger. Er vertraute sich einem alten Freund Talgath an, doch jener war bereits unter der Führung von Sargeras und verriet sein Vorhaben. So kam es, dass Velen mit seinen Leuten nur knapp von Argerus mit der Genedar fliehen konnte. Der Naarua L'ura blieb hinter ihnen, um die Gefahr der Verfolger zu verringern. Kil'jaeden war erzürnt und schwor Velen bis ans Ende des Kosmos zu jagen. Sich selbst Draenei, die ins Exil geschickten, nennend, versteckten sie sich in vielen Welten des Kosmos, um sicheren Hafen zu finden. Doch Kil'jaeden gab nie auf. In der Zwischenzeit segneten die Naaru die Draenei mit lichtgegebenem Wissen und Macht. Sie erklärten, dass Kräft im Kosmos wären, die gegen die Legion stünden. Eines Tages würden die Naarue die Draenei in eine unaufhaltsame Armee des Lichts verwandeln. Berührt durch die Worte der Naaru ehrten die Draenei das Licht und die Ideale der Naaru. In den folgenden Jahren, besuchten die Draenei unzählige Planeten mit der Genedar. Mehr als 200 Jahre vor dem 1. krieg siedelten die Draenei sich auf dem Planeten Draenor an, wo sie ihre Gesellschaft aufbauen konnten. Mit der Angst, wieder von Kil'jaeden entdeckt zu werden, versteckten Velens Anhänger ihre Magie und freundeten sich mit den schamanistischen Orcklans, die im Grasland von Nagrand lebten, an. Gemeinsam vollzogen sie Handel und behandelten sich mit Respekt. Doch Kil'Jaeden, durch den Späher Talgath, entdeckte die Draenei auf Draenor. Talgath bekam den Auftrag, Draenor zu erkunden und sandte Informationen über die Draenei und die Orcs an Kil'jaeden. Der Man'ari Lord wollte die Draenei bestrafen. Er wollte sie Tod, gebrochen und gedemütigt. Durch seine Orcmarionette Gul'dan hatte er schnell Erfolg, die schamanistischen Orcs zu korrumpieren. In blinde Rage und Blutlust verführt, attackierten die Orcs die Draenei und ermordeten fast 80% der Draenei, was sie zu einer erneuten Flucht zwang. Die überlebenden Draenei entdeckten, dass die Draenei von Felenergie beeinflusst wurden und Anachoreten und Vindicatoren, wie Akama und Nobundo, fanden heraus, dass ihre Verbindung zum Licht gebrochen war. Jene Draenei mutierten zu einer geringern Form, der Subspezies der Gebrochenen. Kil'jaeden sah sich im Sieg, doch Velen und eine handvoll Draenei überlebten die Zerstörung der Städte durch die Orcs und flohen in die Zangarmarschen, wo sie sich versteckten, bis sie mit der Exodar, einem Flügel der Genedar, welche sie einnehmen konnten, erneut flohen. Doch nicht wussten sie, dass die dortigen Blutelfen jenen so bearbeiteten, dass sie auf den Azurmythosinseln auf Azeroth eine Bruchlandung hatten. Die Draenei waren nun damit beschäftigt, die Verletzten zu versorgen und das neue Land zu erkunden. thumb|center|670 px Kultur & Glaube Die Draenei sind dafür bekannt eine tiefe Verbindung zum Licht zu pflegen. Dies wird unterstützt durch die Kontakte zu den Naaru, wessen Kräfte sie zur Heilung nutzen, egal welchen Pfad die Draenei einschlagen. Draenei haben großes Misstrauen und Skepsis gegenüber Völkern, die dem Licht nicht folgen. Die Priester der Draenei - Anachoreten - scheuen den Kampf und heilen und schützen aus den hinteren Reihen; ebenso predigen sie die Tugenden des Lichts. Paladine der Draenei nennt man Vindikator oder Exarch, je nach Rang; viele dienten der Hand von Argus als Soldaten oder Friedenswächter. Persönlichkeitszüge wie Gerechtigkeit und Respekt sind unter den Reihen der Paladine besonders wichtig. Als ehemalige Eredar waren die Draenei ebenso Meister der arkanane Künste. Diese Tradition hat auch heute noch festen Bestandteil unter dem Volk. Wichtig ist, dass Schattenmagier oder Hexenmeister nicht vorhanden sind bzw. sofort eliminiert werden. Praktizierden Magier der verbotenen Magieschulen und der Umgang mit Dämonen führt zu einem sofortigen Tod durch die Rechtslage und anderen Draenei. Viele Draenei waren auch während der Zeit auf Argus kraftvolle Magier, doch die dunklen Kräfte von Sargeras und dem Fel verringerten die Reihen der draeneischen Magier stark. Manch Draenei schlagen den Weg des Schamanen nach Nobundo und den Gebrochenen ein. Schamanen der Draenei sehen die Elemente als einen weiteren Weg, wie das Licht zu ihnen sprechen kann. Misstrauen wird der Begleiter von draeneischien Schamanen sein, da jener Glaube den verfeindeten Orcs zugesprochen wird. Die Gebrochenen und Verlorenen sind korrumpierte Draenei, die von den Draenei mit Misstrauen und Mitleid betrachtet werden. Einige akzeptieren jene, andere fühlen Mitleid und andere sehen sie als nicht vertrauenswürdig; Vermischungen sind durchaus möglich. Draenei nutzen die Elekk als Reittiere an Land und Hyppogryphen, um auf Azeroth durch die Lüfte zu fliegen. Technologie Draenei lernten Kristalle für eine Vielzahl von Zwecken zu formen und ihre Kräfte zu nutzen. Die violetten Kristalle, die die Häuser, Waffen und Rüstungen der Draenei schmücken nennt man Arkonit-Kristalle und stärken das Volk. Ebenso nutzt man sie als Energielieferant durch die immensen Ressourcen an arkaner Energie. Mit dem Verlassen von Argus nahmen auch die Ressourcen an Arkonit wesentlich ab. Küche Draenei produzieren exzellenten Käse. Talbuks sind das Lieblingsessen des Volkes. Regierung Die Draenei werden von Prophet Velen geführt und angeleitet, doch die Administrative wurde auf Draenor vom Konzil der Exarchen geführt. Diese nannten sich die Hand des Propheten und wurde von Draenei aus verschiedenen Bereichen befüllt und gewählt. Mit der Zerstörung von Draenor und dem Kollaps der Draeneigesellschaft wurde der Konzil obsolet. Damals bestand jener aber aus 5 Bereichen: *Sha'tari Prokonsul, Repräsentant für Shattrath *Rangari Prim, Repräsentant der Rangari *Hocharchitekt, Repräsentant der Architekten *Hochvindicator, Repräsentant der Vindicatoren *Sprecher der Toten, Repräsentant der Auchenai Persönlichkeitszüge Draenei verspüren eine tiefe Verbindung mit dem Licht; alles was gegen das Licht spricht und arbeitet wird als Feind deklariert (v.a. Hexenmeister und Schattenpriester). Ebenso verpürten viele der Draenei Verluste in den Reihen der Familie, sahen Geliebte sterben und durchlebten Gräuel seiten der Orcs und der brennenden Legion. Trotz der Rückschläge wollen die Draenei ein angemessen Leben führen und folgen den Aussagen "...seek the path of the Light," und "be kind to those less fortunate". Draenei müssen keineswegs perfekt sein, es geht mehr darum, dass das Volk spezielle Wesenszüge "vorgibt"; Abweichungen können das RP durchaus erweiteren und Konflikte resultieren doch meist in Weiterentwicklungen, oder nicht? Kategorie:Draenei